


Fannish Tendencies

by sakemori



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, International Fanworks Day 2018, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13701939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakemori/pseuds/sakemori
Summary: Five times former/active field agents had a Fannish moment and the one time Q did.





	Fannish Tendencies

**Author's Note:**

> For the running of short stories challenge for International Fanworks Day 2018.

**ONE: Eve**

The first time MI6 ever saw one of their active field agents have a Fannish Moment was the day Eve Moneypenny got Sherlock merchandize for her birthday. 

M, to be nice, heard through the grapevine of the gossip of Q Branch and Accounting of her love of the TV show brought in a small gift bag with a Sherlock t-shirt. Q and 007 were on their way in for a debrief of a new mission when they witnessed it. For five whole minutes after opening the bag, Eve squealed like a little girl and hopped up and down with a slightly crazed smile on her caramel face and hugged her boss. Mallory, otherwise known as M, looked so shocked that he couldn't get her off without 007 prying her off himself. Q had discreetly video taped it for blackmail material later. 

It was never discussed again.

**TWO: Alec**

It was a few months later that all of Q Branch and the infamous James Bond witnessed the next Fannish Moment.

Q, when finding out (read: hacked his way into his background file) 006's love of all things Sharpe, bought him the entire movie series as a way to pay him back for saving his lover's life on his last mission as a thank you. For a total of five minutes, Alec Trevelyan stood there with his mouth agape before hugging the living shite out of the Quartermaster while babbling his thanks. It took James Bond thirty minutes to free his lover because he was laughing too hard.

 ~~~~**THREE: 001**

Scarlette's love for all things Star Trek was very well known but none knew that she was a complete and utter fangirl of it so when she received the complete Original Series and movies was when the next Fannish Moment happened.

It was only a few weeks after Alec's Fannish Moment when R surprised her lover of two years with it on their anniversary right smack dab in the middle of Q Branch. It would go down in history as the most girly they'd ever see such a collected Double-Oh react as she screamed at the top of her lungs and danced around the room with the bad of her goodies clutched in her hands. 

Q Branchers are still to this day traumatized by it.

**FOUR: Mallory**

One of the most memorable Fannish Moments was the Big Boss. No one but Tanner and Eve knew that M was a big fan of Top Gear so when Q bought ever season up until the latest one on DVD and gave it to him as a gag gift for Christmas. 

It would go down as the most hilarious moment because no one actually witnessed M's reaction but they did witness the Quartermaster run out of his office with a beet red face and his clothing rumpled. 

He still refuses to talk about it to this day.

**FIVE: James Bond**

James Bond's Fannish Moment took everyone by surprise, even his lover's. When Q bought a Slytherine t-shirt in James' size from the Harry Potter franchise and left it on his desk, he never expected for his lover to find it and give a manly squeal in joy. Every single one of his minions witnessed the famed manly man 007 jump around like a little kid high on sugar before dragging his lover into his office by the wrist 

They weren't seen for the rest of the day.

**AND + ONE: Q**

The last note worthy Fannish Moment was Q himself. 

No one but 007 and his mother, may she forever rest in peace, knew that Q liked collecting original pieces of old antique clocks that have been off the market for several years. When James Bong came in with the final piece of a clock that he was rebuilding by hand, Q stood there silent only for a moment before squealing himself and jumping around with a crazy grin on his face. 

He had given his lover a big hug before snatching the piece out of his hand and heading into his private workshop with 007 trailing behind him. 

All of Q Branch and Tanner never saw them again for the rest of the day though the noises from the workshop said why.

 


End file.
